¿Obra o sueño?
by Neko'D
Summary: En el colegio Alice se están preparando, como en cualquier colegio 'normal' (cosa que este no lo era) el final de curso, y el profesor de arte decide invitar a sus alumnos a realizar una obra de teatro, en la que tres de sus cuatro protagonistas serán obligados a participar por una castaña...
1. El reparto

**POV Mikan**

Estábamos todos en clase, con nuestro profesor Narumi-sensei, el nos da la asignatura artística obligatoria de todos los cursos, y como el año pasado ivamos a hacer una obra de teatro en su asignatura.

-Bien alumnos, este año haremos la obra de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, quien quiera participar que levante la mano-el es Narumi, puede llegar a ser muy meloso, hasta se podría decir que lo hace a posta, pero es una buena persona y solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, excepto en casos puntuales, muy raros. Paso un tiempo desde que Narumi-sensei habló asi que tuve que tomar la iniciativa...

-¡venga! ¿nadie quiere participar? Pues yo si quiero, que vosotros seáis todos unos aburridos no es mi problema...-esa soy yo, la mayoría de mis amigas dicen que soy "demasiado" buena, y que soy tan despistada que no me doy cuenta de algo muy importante que va a mi derecha, no se a lo que se refieren pero espero que no se muy, muy, muy importante porque sino voy mal.

-*suspiro* supongo que no tengo alternativa, ¿no podias quedarte en tu sitio ni por una vez, Lunares?

-Mooo, Natsume, no seas malo conmigo, que yo no te he obligado a nada-ese es el borde de Natsume, se porta mal conmigo, es un pervertido y siempre me llama como llevo mi ropa interior, pero aunque sea mala persona, yo lo quiero igual...¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! yo no quiero a Natsume, creo...bueno, no creo que sea tan malo y en los momentos críticos se porta muy bien conmigo y me anima, *suspiro mental* no se que hacer estoy echa un lío, si por lo menos Natsume...

-¡ooeehh! Lunares ¿siges viva?-haí solo me atreví a hacer un puchero

-¡Natsume, no puedes! ¿como vas a participar en la obra? ¿no te das cuenta de los chantajistas?-ahí está Ruka-pyon, no le gusta mucho que le llamen así, pero es tan amable y bueno..., es como un pedazo de pan con ojos grandes y de color azul zafiro, y yo se de alguien que le gustaría comerse ese pedazo de pan, jejeje.

-Ruka, Ruka, Ruka,-dijo poniendole una mano en al hombro- ¿no ves que si dejamos a esta niña fea, infantil, y poco inteligente baka que haga sola la obra se la cargara entera?

-tienes razon...

-entonces tu también te apuntas.

-¡he!¡yo jamas he dicho eso!

-si el se apunta yo también me apunto, asi podre estar infiltrada entre bastidores.

-¡Hotaruuu!¡que bien que también te apuntes, estoy tan feliz!-dije corriendo para darle un abrazo, pero ella me repelió como a un mosquito rápidamente con su pistola para bakas-jooo, tu también eres mala conmigo-e hice otro puchero

-quiero que recuerdes esto, yo solo me apunto para tomar fotos que luego pueda vender por rabbitos, ¿entendido?-a partir de ahí todos se fueron levantando hasta que todos nos apuntamos.

-bien, niños, niños, calmaos,-todos nos volvimos a callar-ahora que estamos calmados empezaremos a repartir los papeles que practicaremos cada uno, los papeles principales son cuatro así que he pensado que como los cuatro primeros que se han ofrecido deberían tener esos papeles, por eso los que primero que se han presentado, que son: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru, por favor, salgan fuera que sera sorpresa para ustedes-

-valeee-dije, Natsume salio un poco de mal humor con uno de sus famosos monosílabos "tks", Ruka intentando calmarlo y Hotaru escondiendo algo entre sus manos. estábamos todos sentados apoyados en la pared cuando Ruka dijo algo.

-Hotaru, ayer, fotos, ¿hiciste?

-hmp

-¿las tienes aquí?

-hmp

-¿me las vas a dar por las buenas o voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas y perseguirte por todo el colegio para quitarte las malditas fotos?

-yo creo que va a tener que ser la segunda, me da a mi...

-Hotaru..-dijo Ruka muy enfadado-empieza a correr, porque si te pillo no creo que sea agradable para nadie

-ok

-Ruka-dijo Natsume-como se te escape ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra ¿entendido?

-hmp pero solo si a ti tampoco se te escapa-y los dos salieron corriendo de tal manera que ni yo ni Natsume nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado solos. La verdad es que no nos solíamos quedar asi, solo cuando estábamos en nuestro árbol.

-etto..Natsume...yo-esto es difícil, sobre todo si es hacia alguien como el, el calor subía por mi cara-veras, quería darte las gracias por lo de antes, por eso de haberme ayudado, aunque yo sabia que no te gustan las obras y tal...-

-tks

-tampoco tienes que enfadarte por todo, yo no te he hecho nada malo, creo...

-pues crees mal, Lunares, hay algo de lo que te estas olvidando-se puso muy serio, jamas lo había visto tan serio, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial-algo que si no te lo digo yo, no creo que tu pequeño e infantil cerebro comprenda, puede que tu no te hallas dado cuenta, pero tu cuerpo seguro que si, y eso es por que, si yo, por ejemplo, hago esto-resvalo sus manos desde mi codo hasta mis manos, quedando cogidos de las manos, yo con mi espalda apoyada en la pared y el, con sus piernas cruzadas debajo de las mias- tu cuerpo debería reaccionar bastante bien, es un problema psicológico, ¿tu que crees?

-Natsume...eres un...

-¿un que, gatita?

-¡un gran pervertido!¡y yo que intentaba ser amable contigo! ¿¡y que es eso de gatita!?-creo que le grite demasiado alto porque el profesor, Permy y Koko salieron muy alarmados.

-¡que esta pasando no deberíais gritar por los pasillos!-dijo Permy, creo que no se dio cuenta de en que posición nos encontrábamos.

-etto..Permy, yo de ti me fijaría mas en otras cosas-cuando dijo las manos de Natsume se resbalaron desde mis manos hasta mi cadera, en eso lo s ojos de Permy se abrieron como platos y el profesor salio.

-¡hija de tu madre!¿¡que estas haciendo con mi querido Natsume!?

-que... que estoy haciendo..¿yo?, ¿¡no estaclaro que me esta cogiendo el!?

-niños, niños, ¿que pasa...?, perdón, no queríamos interrumpir nada, ya nos vamos...

-¡pero...!-se quejo Permy

-ni peros, ni peras, estamos interrumpiendo un acto de amor muy bonito y no tenemos porque, todos para a dentro ya.-todos se fueron antes de oír nada de lo que les tenia que decir

-¡no os vallais! No es lo que parece...

-¿a no? ¿y que parece?

-nada, esto no parece nada, no estamos haciendo nada-se disponia a hablar cuando sonó su teléfono, con una melodía muy rara...

-_When I walk on by, grils be looking like damn he fly..._(N/A: por si a alguien le interesa esta es la canción de I'm sexy I'm and know it, de Lamfao)

-mierda, y ahora quien es, sabia que tenia que desconectarlo, con las personas que evito dárselo y me llaman a todas horas-lo dijo un poco deprimido.

-¿ese es tu tono de móvil?no es un poco... ¿sugerente?

-te gusta ¿eh?-lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, no esta mal para se un niño-no le suelo decir a mucha gente que llevo móvil pero a ti si quieres te lo doy.

-n-no me gusta¿d-de donde has sacado esa idea tan absurda?, ademas yo no quiero tu numero

-tu pupila se dilata cuando la escuchas eso es símbolo de que te gusta, me lo niegues o no, _¿aló?_

_-¿Natsume? ¿eres tu?_

_-si Ruka soy yo, ¿que pasa?_

_-ya la he pillado, un nuevo récord, ¿no crees?_

_-si, felicidades, yo estoy en ello_

_-a pues..._

-¿en que estas Natsume? Sabes, tengo la impresión de que me incumbe

-ahora no gatita, estoy ocupado

-¡que no me llames gatita! ¡y sueltame ya!

-*suspiro* también te tengo que recordar que eres tu la que esta encima de mi_ oeh, Ruka, luego hablamos, ahora estoy ocupado_

_-ok Natsume, ya estamos volviendo,luego nos vemos y..._

_-¡Hyuga, soy yo, Imai, como le pase o le hagas algo a Mikan jamas te lo perdonare y me ocupare personalmente de que te hundas por tu propio peso, ¿entendido?!_

_-si, si.._

-Lunares, ¿tienes telefono?

-si claro ¿por?

-Ruka me lo pidió el otro día y como yo no lo tenia dijo que te lo pediría, ¿te lo sabes?

-eh.., si, si, claro, apunta...,espera..., yo ya se lo di el otro día,eso significa que...¿lo ha perdido?-la mano de Natsume paso por toda su cara haciendo un sonido como "plas"-o..es que...¿querias que te diera mi numero? Si me lo hubieras pedido yo te lo hubiera dado..., no me importa que tu lo tengas...

-¿en serio? Si te hubiera dicho"¡he Lunares, dame tu numero de teléfono!"¿me lo hubieras dado?

-no tenias que ser tan directo, pero supongo que si, no me importa que tu lo tengas ademas "no le suelo decir a mucha gente que llevo móvil pero a ti si quieres te lo doy"-le dije imitándolo como lo había dicho antes.

-aah sii, pues sabes que yo...-nuestros labios se rozaban, los movió para decir algo por ultima vez que no pude escuchar y me beso, al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero al final fue un beso apasionado, cuando el iba a introducir su lengua en mi boca, algo muy vergonzoso aun sabiendo que nadie nos veía, un grito a lo lejos y …

-¡Hyuuga, estas muerto, y literalmente!

-vamos, vamos Hotaru, no te pongas asi, sabes que tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar-decia Ruka-pyon cogiendo de las muñecas por detrás a mi amiga

-¿el que se supone que tenia que pasar?-pregunte incredula, porque no entendía nada

-esto-dijo Ruka señalándome y Hotaru poniéndose mas furiosa, mierda, aun estaba abrazada a Natsume

-m-mierda, s-sueltame ya m-m-maniatico-dije completamente sonrojada

-¿y si no quiero?

-tendras que hacerlo-dijeron Hotaru y Narumi-sensei, que salia de la clase, a la vez

-sueltala si no quieres morir y esta vez no me dejare pasar por Nogi-decia una muy enfadada Hotaru

-te he dicho que me llames Ruka...eres mala IMAI

-tienes que soltarla porque ya hemos terminado con la reunión y vamos a decir los papeles que os ha tocado a cada uno-decia el profesor con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-creo que van ganando he pequeño zorro-pervertido-enfadica-mala-persona-lo dije todo como si hubiera ganado una guerra, jeje.

-Grr guau, guau.

-muy gracioso Natsume, pero para, no te me acerques

-guau, guau, guau

-¡para no te me acerques!

-no se como podría estar mas cerca-decia Ruka

-¿no se supone que los perros asustan a los gatitos?

-ja, ja, muy gracioso

-venga, venga tortolitos, dejar esas cosas para cuando esteis solos-decia Ruka-pyon

-lo estavamos, pero alguien interrumpió, y me hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera hecho-decia con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándome muy fijamente.

Me levante rápido en un despiste suyo y entre con el sensei a clase, pero en la puerta le saque la lengua y le tire un papelito que el capturo fácilmente, me alegre tanto de que lo cogiera que esboce una sonrisa contra mi voluntad y cuando el me corresponde la sonrisa un rojo violento abarca toda mi cara y me largo de allí corriendo.

Cuando estábamos ya todos sentados en clase evitaba una sonrisa que me miraba a mi lado, era Natsume, yo es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de tal manera, aunque era preocupante, también por el echo de que cada poco cogía un mechón de mi pelo y lo enrollaba en su dedo indice.

-Natsume-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba el sensei

-supongo...-toda la clase hizo un gran o en redondo, y eso es porque, todo el mundo sabe que Natsume jamas, de todos los jamases del universo, contestaba bien, o mas o menos bien, a un profeso, y menos a Narumi-sensei, estaba claro que el era a el que mas despreciaba y eso se sabia por todo el colegio, es como si lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

-¿seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

-¿tu que crees?-respondio burlon pero con un tono adorable

-¡vale, basta ya! ¡Si no paras ya de hacer eso te juro que no te volveré a hacer un favor!

-¿y ahora que he hecho, Lunares?-pregunto, aveces pienso que es tonto o retrasado, eso también contaría, retrasado...aunque viendo sus notas nadie lo diría...

-¿¡que que has hecho!? ¡yo te lo diré!eres un pesado, ¡sueltame el pelo!, y no paras de mirarme con esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara

-¡niños! ¡Las peleas de enamorados fuera!-dijo Narumi muy enojado, eso me ha frustrado mucho.

-¡yo no estoy enamorada de este zorro pervertido!

-¿y por que te ofendes?-pregunto la causa de mi enfado

-¡yo no me ofendo!

-claaaaro gatita-no queria discutir así que me di media vuelta y lo ignore el resto de la clase y a la hora de salir...

-chicos, -nos comunico Narumi-sensei-como no lo hemos podido hacer en la clase lo haremos ahora

-¿el que?-pregunte

-el reparto para la obra, bien sentaos en las primeras filas y os diré lo que tenéis que hacer-nos sentamos en las primeras filas como nos dijo el sensei y empezo-bien, Alicia sera Mikan, el Conejo Blanco sera, como no, Ruka-pyon, para el Gato Chesayr hemos hecho un cambio y este año sera Hotaru y por ultimo el Sombrerero Loco sera Natsume, si tienen alguna cosa que necesiten decírmelo, estaré en mi departamento hasta las siete mientras vosotros poneos de acuerdo de cuando ensayareis los papeles, por cierto, el papel de la obra esta en el primer cajon-cuando salio todos dimos una rápida ojeada a la mesa del sensei y otra entre nosotros.

-*suspiro* bueno, temdremos que empezar, ¿no?-prgunto Ruka

-si-respondi, creo que fui un poco seca, me levante corriendo y cojí los papeles del cajon-bien, este tiene subrayadas las frases de Ruka-pyon,-dije dandole su papel- este las de Natsume-dije dandole el papel si prestar atención a lo que me decia-estas las mias-dije poniendolas en mi sitio-y estas las de Hotaru.

-valla genial-decia sarcastica mi amiga-tengo frases con Nogi, a cenar vegetariano esa noche...

-bien, ¿como nos vamos a distribuir?-pregunto Ruka

-¿que tal si practicamos ahora y luego decidimos en que cuarto ensayamos?-dije

-vale, yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo Ruka

-¿y cuando merendamos?-pregunto Hotaru

-luego Imai, luego¿y tu Natsume?-pregunto el rubio

-claro, claro, un momento-dijo Natsume distraído con su móvil

-no sera otro de esos juegos raros que te bajas de Internet, ¿verdad?-dijo su amigo

-¿que juegos?-pregunte incredula

-eso no te importa lunares, y no Ruka, no es un juego, es que me estoy agregando un contacto y no me entero-en ese momento me puse colorada como un tomate, y Hotaru se entero.

-¿Mikan?¿estas bien?-me pregunto

-s-si*aclarar garganta*venga, vamos a empezar

-espera...-me dijo Ruka intentando ayudar a Natsume-¡no Natsume eso no es asi, eso es la cámara!

-me estoy liando...-dijo la victima del móvil

-¡por favor, que es solo un contacto!trae aqui-le quite el móvil a Natsume,le di a unos cuantos botones y salio la pagina para agregar contactos-a ver, Natsume, ¿numero de teléfono?

-este -y me paso un papelito, me quede en blanco cuando me paso el papelito, era el que yo le había tirado, mi número de telefono-el tuyo-no me entere de nada y seguí escribiendo las preguntas que le hacia mientras Ruka y Hotaru miraban sorprendidos

-vale siguiente¿nombre?

-Lunares

-¿apellidos?

-pasa

-¿edad?

-15, creo...

-bien, ya esta, aquí tienes...,¡espera un momento, es mi numero!¡¿no podias haberlo echo luego!?

-mm...no,ademas, me lo diste tu,¿no te acuerdas o se te a olvidado?

-¡me lo habías pedido tu, baka!

-venga, venga, vamos a ensayar y luego os vais a un motel o algo-decia Ruka

-a mi me parce bien-decia el baka de Natsume, a partir de ahí todo ocurrió con normalidad, tan normal, tan normal, tan normal, que en un momento nos quedamos dormidos todos en los asientos de clase, todo cerrado, allí, solos...


	2. Un sueño-Primera parte-

**Lo sé, me tarde mucho...**

* * *

_Un sueño.-Primera parte-_

_Estaba tirada en un prado, no sabia donde, debajo de un gran árbol, muy grande, me levanto y veo un cartel:_

_-Estas en un sueño, fácil de adivinar ¿eh?-ruedo los ojos y sigo leyendo-en este ''sueño'' has entrado con varios amigos, ¿qué tipo de confianza tienes con ellos?, descubre lo y especializate(sino lo has entendido pisa aquí *flecha hacia a bajo*)_

_-No lo he entendido muy bien...¿Debería?, venga-piso el sito redondo y del suelo salen dos pequeños personajes, uno con forma de Permy y otro con forma de Koko._

_-Baaaka, ¿como es que no te has enterado de esta explicación tan facilita?-me grita Permy_

_-Eeee...que yo no soy tan rápida...-me queje_

_-Pero eso ya lo sabemos-decia Koko apoyándose aburrido en una mano_

_-Mikan, presta atención porque no lo repetire-me aconsejo Permy-estas en un sueño, en este sueño tendrás que encontrar a todos tus amigos, recorriendote este mundo paralelo, y hasta que no encuentres a todos tus amigos te quedaras atrapada aquí eternamente, y no podrás volver a ver a todos, en teoría, quedaras en coma cuando vuelvas al mundo de verdad siendo arrastrada por un uracan o alguna fuerza maléfica por el estilo-dijo haciendo movimientos de''es decir, las cosa más obvia del mundo, en teoría...'' asentí, muy seriamente, era para hacerlo por que si no seguramente Permy me hubiera pegado, como lo estaba contando como si dijera su propio apellido, cualquiera la interrumpe o le dice ''me lo explicas de nuevo ¿por favor?''_

_-Espara, entonces...¿como sabre yo a quien tengo que encontrar?-pero digamos que yo soy muy temeraria jejeje_

_-Tendras que encontrar a TODOS tus amigos con los que tengas normalmente contacto, sin excepción-me recalco Koko-solo con que te dejes a uno, aunque sea el menos importante, este mundo te atrapara, bien, todos tus amigos han adoptado personalidades diferentes a raíz de su personalidad en el mundo real, para sacarlo de su trance tendrás que hacer contacto con esa persona-trague saliva_

_-¿Qué...qué tipo de contacto?-tragué en frío, me esperaba lo peor_

_-Depende-me decía Permy-si tienes una relación muy estrecha con ÉL tendrás que hacer un tipo de contacto u... "OTRO" tipo de contacto, pero eso ya lo descubrirás tu luego, Koko y yo nos vamos, chaooo-y desaparecieron, dejándome a mi sola con todo el marrón, moooo._

_-Bueno, ¿tendre que empezar no?-suspire, y empece a buscar, no encontré nada recorriéndome todo un camino, hasta que choque con una bolita pequeña y redonda, cabía entre mis brazos, en el momento que la mire, dio un salto imperceptible y en ese momento se gira esa gran mariquita, me fijo mejor y veo que es un niño disfrazado de mariquita, no un niño cualquiera, sino era..._

_-¡You-chan!_

_-¡Onee-chan!-se hacercó a mi y lo cogí en brazos-¿donde estamos?_

_-En un sueño, tu no te separes de mi y no te pasara nada, confía en mi-le dije con una sonrisa muy complaciente_

_-Creo que prefiero fiarme de cualquier otra persona antes que de ti, mira que si me apuras, a una que acabo de conocer, por que está claro que la orientación no es un de tus fuertes..._

_-Vale, vale ya lo he pillado, no es necesario que me dejes por el subsuelo, que te recuerdo que tienes cinco años, estas solo en un bosque imaginario, que a saber que hay por ahí, y la única compañía que tienes soy yo que aunque no me oriente muy bien algo podre hacer._

_-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Onii-chan?-me pregunto muy interesado, esa pregunta no me hacia nada de gracia, teniendo en cuenta a quien se refería..._

_-No se donde esta Natsume, y no quiero encontrármelo-no quiero encontrármelo, aunque espero que este bien, ¿porqué no quiero encontrarmelo aunque espero que este bien?, fácil, por que si me viera con este vestido seguro que haría alguna gracia al respecto, llevo un vestido por un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de un color azul claro y un tul de redecilla debajo, negro, unas medias a rallas negras y blancas con unos zapatos negros, también llevaba un pequeño delantal blanco y una camiseta azul, de tirantes, un poco ablusada, con mi pelo suelto y una pequeña diadema con un lacito negro._

_-¿¡Onee-chan!?-parece que me había quedado mirando a el infinito y puede que más allá-*suspiro* nos vamos ¿o qué?-dijo tendiendome su mano, pero cuando me fijo veo que Youichi se estaba quitado el traje tan mono de mariquita y dejándolo tirado por ahí para quedarse en un pantalón corto y un camisa blanca_

_-You-chan ¿porqué te has quitado el traje? Te quedaba tan kawaii..._

_-Por que era muy difícil moverse con el, ahora vamos a seguir buscando a los demás, quiero salir de aquí para comerme la merienda y poder-pero You-chan no termino la frase, me quede un poco asombrada ya que dos persona muy familiares caían de un árbol muy cerca de nosotros, iban vestidos iguales solo que uno de ellos con traje de chico, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, grises, y unos tirantes caídos azul eléctrico, la chica con una falda igual gris y con unos tirantes también azules bien puestos_

_-Hermano, creo que nos descubrieron, ja ja-decia la chica_

_-Si te hubieras quedado quieta encima del árbol esto no hubiera pasado, je je-dicia el chico_

_-Hermano, ¿Está insinuando que esto fue culpa mía?-le decia muy enojada_

_-Hermana, no lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy diciendo abiertamente, ¿no lo ves, o te lo digo más alto?-dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz_

_-¡Basta ya vosotros dos, estáis peleando como si fuérais unos niños mañacos!-ya estaba arta, aunque no les veía la cara, tenia la sensación de que les conocía y que eso no debería estar pasando, o que por lo menos estaba mal._

_-Tks, mira quien fue ha hablar, la muy madura, la que no sabe ni ordenar sus propios sentimientos, estás jugando con los sentimientos de una persona que te quiere y tu no te das ni cuenta por tu estúpida falta de atención a las cosas que te rodean-me sermoneaba el peliazul, la verdad es que no lo entiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, aunque sus palabras se parecían mucho a las de mis amigas..._

_-además, tu no tienes derecho a decirnos que hacer o que no hacer, nosotros somos mayores que tú, por algo somos tus sempais, ¿no?-ahora hablaba la pelirroja, es como si estuviéramos en la realidad pero yo se que estamos en un sueño...y derrepente, un rayo fugaz cruza mi mente, mis sempais, eso es lo que había dicho la pelirroja, estaba claro, joder, como podía haber sido tan estúpida y...despistada, ahora lo veo, debería intentar remediar eso..._

_-¿Tsubasa-sempai?¿Misaki-sempai?-el mismo escalofrío que antes había recorrido a Yuo-chan ahora les recorrió a ellos, y los dos delante de mi, de pie, se giran y me dicen_

_-¡¿Mikan?!-decian los dos a la vez_

_-Mikan, ¿tu sabes donde estamos?-mle preguntaba Tsubasa_

_-No tengo ni idea, después de todo solo soy una niña mocosa, ¿no?-decia mientras me encogía de hombros y miraba hacia otro lado_

_-¿Porqué tengo la extraña sensación de que he hecho algo mal?-se preguntaba Tsubasa-sempai_

_-No pasa nada, te lo cuento por el camino, esperad aquí, no os movais-le decia yo_

_-¡Ah! ¿qué ha sido eso?-le preguntaba Misaki a Tsubasa, *suspiro* solo se había movido una hoja, es que Misaki-sempai es muy paranoica..._

_-No sé-le respondia él-hombre, teniendo en cuenta donde estamos, que no sabemos lo que podría haber por ahí y que estamos indefensos...fácilmente podría ser un violador-asesino en busca de venganza hacia el clan Harada que nos haya seguido hasta aquí...-de verda, aveces no se de donde saca esas ideas tsubasa-sempai, tiene una imaginación muy rara y retorcida_

_-N-no digas tonterías Andou, seguro son imaginaciones tuyas, además, a mi no me asustan ese tipo de historias, seguro que solo a sido una hoja-se resguardaba de la lógica mi sempai, muy segura de si misma, teniendo toda la razón del mundo_

_-O no, quien sabe-decia Tsubasa intentando hurgar un poco mas en la herida, a todo esto yo buscaba a yuo-chan que se había escabullido por unos arbustos_

_-Yuo-chan, al fin te encuentro, ¿dónde te habías metido?-pregunte muy preocupada, por algo es mi hermanito-postizo-pequeño-favorito, jejeje._

_-Onee-chan, es que vi un conejo blanco muy parecido a Ruka, y decidí seguirlo, pero se metió por esa madriguera-dijo señalando a un hoyo en el suelo, un poco tirando a descomunal-y ahí me quede, la oscuridad me aterra...-mi cerebro empezó a asimilar las palabras del pequeño:conejo, blanco, Ruka, entonces mi mente hizo ¡clik!-¡corre Yuo-chan!¡hay que seguir a ese conejo!__-__cogí rápidamente la mano de you-chan , mientras que le gritaba cosas incoherentes a los sempais inútiles que seguían discutiendo como un matrimonio en su segunda luna de miel_

_-¡Estas loca si piensas que voy a entrar a esa cosa bunker o lo que sea por las buenas!_

_-¡O vamos es importante!-le decia desesperada, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, un poco rastrera pero una idea al fin y al cabo...-¡Tsubasa-sempai!_

_-¿Hum?-decia mientras se giraba después de tirar una piedra de una patada con las manos en los bolsillos a el hollo_

_-Tenemos que hacer que Misaki-sempai entre ahí sea-como-sea, tiene que estar dentro, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?-Tsubasa parece que se lo estuvo pensando con una mano en la barbilla y otra en la cadera, se que era muy rastrero pedirle ayuda él, pero era mi ultimo recurso, aunque Misaki podía pasarlo muy mal, tenía que darle un empujón, estábamos tardando demasiado, y el conejo se estaba escapando...-a la fuerza o no-parece que eso le ilumino los ojos, porqué de repente puso una cara un poco siniestra_

_-Vale, pero luego no me puedes reclamar-puse cara de interrogación_

_-Haz lo que quieras, pero no la empujes por detrás y luego salgas corriendo_

_-tks, bueno por si eso fallaba tenía un plan B, así que...-se hacerco lentamente por detrás a Misaki, que seguía inspeccionando el gran geiser vacío, parecía que no había escuchado nada de nuestra conversación, eso facilitaría las cosas. El se seguía acercándose a ella, le cogió por la cintura y le susurro algo al oído que no pude escuchar, dos segundos después Misaki era cargada por Tsubasa y muy ruborizada -¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto con cara de ''hago esto todos los días, no te preocupes...''_

_-Andou...¡¿Que te crees que estas haciendo?!-pregunto Misaki la paranoica, puff, pues como siempre_

_-Un favor a mi querida kouhai-dijo saltando dentro del agujero, yo le seguí con un poco de temor, me agarre fuertemente la mano de Youichi, que estaba temblando, y salte, con los ojos cerrados, pero salté, como no, sin antes hoir_

_-¡Andou estás muerto, si querías morir lo has conseguido y si no nos mata la caída que espero que te deje paralitico lo haré yo misma y ya de pasada te dejaré estéril!-los suspiros de Tsubasa-sempai se hicieron más sonoros, a parte, parece que la fuerza de gravedad de ese lugar era poco potente, así que no fue una ''brutal caída hacia la muerte'' como la había determinado mi sempai, aveces a parte de paranoica pensaba que era BASTANTE metros hacia la izquierda después de aterrizar había un pasadizo, aunque estaba bastante roto por raíces de arboles gigantescos y al final un chico rubio vestido con un traje de conejo blanco estaba parado al final del túnel, todos corrimos grandes velocidades para llegar a alcanzarlo, pero aún había algo que no entendía..._

_-Sempai, ¿Porqué sigues cargando a Misaki-sempai?_

_-Es más fácil así- dijo después de guiñarme un ojo, mientras recorriamos el pasadizo les conté sobre la fantasía y sobre como habíamos acabado así. Al salir de el tunel llegamos a un prado todo lleno de una hierba muy rara, me olvide de ella y segui corriendo, ya que al salir nosotros el conejo empezó a correr, pero mis fuerzas me empezaban a fallar, habiamos corrido todo el tunel, y no precisamente habiamos parado a descansar_

_-¡Espera!-le gritaba, pero o no me escuchó ose hizo el sordo, así que probé otra cosa-¡Espera, Ruka-pyon!-el mismo escalofrío que anterior mente había recorrido a mis sempais y a you-chan, ahora recorría a Ruka, esto ya empieza a hacerse costumbre, ja ja._

_-¿Sa-sakura-san?-por fin, Ruka se había girado y había parado de correr. Paré en seco intentando recobrar el aliento que había perdido en la persecución de Ruka, pongo mi mano en su hombro y le digo seriamente_

_.Ruka-pyon, dos cosas, uno-dije levantando un dedo- te he dicho mil veces que soy Mikan, M-I-K-A-N, y segundo-dije levantando el segundo dedo- ¡te ves monísimo con ese traje!-había que decir que el traje de conejito le quedaba genial..._

_-Va-vale, Mikan-chan-me respondió un poco sonrojado_

_-¡Bien!-le dige levantando mi pulgar de aprobación_

_-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde estamos?-le explicamos todo a Ruka-pyon y continuamos nuestro camino, hasta que se encontró con un cartel-¿h-he?¿Qu-qué es esto?- revolvio un poco unos arbustos y encontró un cartel, desde dónde estaba no podía ver de que se trataba, así que me acerque, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos:_

_''Porpiedad del Rey Natsume Hyuga,_

_aquel que esté sin permiso de su majestad en SU recinto,_

_será mandado a que le corten la cabeza por orden del Rey.''_

_Después de que todos termináramos de leer el dichoso cartel nos miramos entre nosotros y soltamos TODOS a la vez..._

_-¡¿Qué mierda es esta?!-cuando, de pronto, empiezan a rodearnos soldados vestidos de una forma rara, como de cartas de póker_

_-Tranquilos chicos, yo os protegeré-decia Tsubasa poniéndose delante, cinco minutos nos tenían a todos esposados y llevándonos hacia una castillo no muy lejos de ahí..._

_-Valla Andou-decía Misaki, como no, sarcásticamente-si llego a saber lo bien que nos has protegido a todos te preguntaría por que nos han arrestado..._

_-Tks, callaté Harada- lo que pasa es que parece que en este mundo paralelo no podemos usar nuestros alices, y claro, Tsubasa se llevo un chasco al pisarle un pie a un guardia y no pasar nada..._

_-Pero tienes que admitir, que tiene razón-decia you-chan desinteresadamente. Nosotros ya estábamos dentro del castillo, al entrar pude ver un pasillo muy grande pintado de color rojo, como se notaba que era de Natsume, y varios cuadros de personas enmascaradas y lo que mas me sorprendió, de el también había, que yo recordara a el no le gustaba nada hacerse fotos, nos costó un montón meterlo en la foto de grupo a principio de curso_

_Entramos en una gran sala, había dos tronos dónde seguramente se sentaría el ''Rey'' aunque no sé porque dos sillas, a lo mejor en este mundo Natsume tenía novia... ese pensamiento me entristeció, pero en ese momento no tenía que pensar en eso... Estuvimos esperando como un cuarto de hora a alguien y de pronto él, entró por la puerta un poco cabreado, llevaba una camisa larga, blanca y con mangas grandes, unos pantalones cortos y como no, en su cabeza, una corona que supongo que sería de Rey, entro y se sentó en una de las dos sillas apoyándose en un brazo..._

_-*suspiro* que pasa ahora, estaba ocupado...-paro de hablar conmigo cuando me miró a la cara, esto ya era demasiado..._

_-¿Cómo que ''estabas ocupado''? Estamos esperando un cuarto de hora a ''su realeza'' -dije haciendo comillas con mis dedo- ¿Y aún dices que estabas ocupado?-la cara de Natsume iba cambiando de forma a cada palabra que pronunciaba- eres un irresponsable y encima_

_-¡Pero bueno!¡¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro Rey?!-decia uno mientras que con ayuda de otro me obligaban a agacharme y ponían su lanza en mi cuello-¿mereces que te cortemos la cabeza en este mismo instante!-estaba a punto de lograr su cometido cuando..._

_-tks-era Natsume-quieto, ¿Cuándo te he dado yo esa orden?¿Me estás desafiando?¿quieres que te corte la cabeza o qué?-para ser un Rey seguía siendo demasiado violento-¿quizás estas intentando ordenarme algo?¿A mí?_

_-P-por supuesto q-qué no mi rey, s-so lo digo que la insolencia de esta mocosa d-debería ser castigada, na-nada más-estaba sudando frio_

_-¿Deber?¿Me estas diciendo entonces cuál es mi deber?-la venita se le salia y su cara se había vuelto sombría-¡¿y tu que mierda sabes de MI deber!?-en eso se levanta y le quita la lanza a el otro soldado que me estaba inmovilizando, ya me empezaba a doler el cuello, creo que tengo un corte, después de coger la lanza me empuja a un lado y l-le corta la cabeza al guardia, su cuerpo se cae al suelo y su cabeza rueda por ahí, no sale ni una gota de sangre, y en un momento su cuerpo desaparece..._

_-valla, parece que sigues siendo igual de celoso hasta en un mundo paralelo...-decía Tsubasa-sempai_

_-valla, parece que a el no me importa que le cortéis la cabeza-decía con un pequeño tic en la ceja poniendo la lanza a centímetros de su cara, y yo ya estaba a punto de explotar..._

_-¿Qué?¿Quieres pelea enano?-decía mi sempai mientras que Misaki intentaba calmarlos, pero yo ya no podía más..._

_-¡¿Pero tu estas mal o qué?!-me levanto corriendo y le señalo con el dedo, muy cerca, todos los soldados hacen una ''Oh...'' en redondo-¡¿Te crees que por ser el Rey te das permiso a ti mismo a matar a personas que no han hecho nada?!¡Sigues siendo igual de fastidioso hasta en un mundo paralelo!-un rato de silencio y..._

_-Oye tú-me decia-¿No me tienes miedo?-en ese momento no podía aguantar la risa, tanta fue que me tiré al suelo y empecé a rodar como una croqueta, paré cuando lo vi levantar una ceja, eso siempre me dio mala espina_

_-Lo dices en serio, ¿no?-me lebanto, me arreglo un poco el tarje y carraspeo-hombre, tanto como miedo no, pude que me resultes incomodo de presencia, pero ya está...Es más, yo creo que te pareces más a un osito de peluche gigante...-eso último lo dije un poco sonrojada, ahora el que se reia era el, eso me hizo pensar que había dicho algo malo, así que no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco más y hacer un puchero, pero entonces al verme para y me coge de un brazo estirandolo hacia arriba_

_-¿Sabes?eres ciertamente interesante, en mi tiempo de ''reinado'' nadie me había levantado ni el tono, y tu consigues hasta irritarme y comparar me con ''un osito de peluche gigante...'', no está mal...- se va hacercando hasta llegar a besarme, sus labios son tan cálidos, pero en un arrebato de histeria como los de Misaki-sempai lo empujo hacia delante y le pego en el cachete con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, hasta que veo a Natsume hacer un gesto con la mano, entonces a partir de ahí todo se vuelve borroso..._


End file.
